Lesson
by sailorstarsun
Summary: shonen-ai (Ryomomo); second short ficlet. Ryoma teaches his senpai it isn't nice to pick on those who are smaller.


Lesson

by sailorstarsun

"Honey, I'm home!"

*click*

"New and improved!

*click*

"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!"

*click*

"Today on-"

*click*

"Tastes just like the real thing!"

*click*

"It's alive! It's aliiiiive!!"

*click*

"Momo-senpai, could you just pick a program already?" All the channel surfing was starting to drive the freshman crazy. If he'd known his upperclassman had such a short attention span he wouldn't have agreed to spend the evening watching TV with him.

"Che, there's nothing good on," the spiky-haired teen complained as he tossed the remote on the nearby coffee table, leaving the set on some random made-for-TV action movie. "Should've hit the courts instead."

Ryoma smirked at the older boy, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing he was perfectly happy no matter what they did, as long as they were together. Whether it was playing tennis or studying or going out for burgers, he liked being around Momoshiro Takeshi. Though instead of saying that, he just folded his hands behind his head and commented on how 'Momo-senpai the pervert was just trying to get him alone', resulting in a protesting second-year.

In retaliation for the teasing, Momoshiro took advantage of the wide-open set of ribs, poking the freshman, who jumped in surprise. "Momo-senpai, don't-!" But of course it was too late; the older teen had already started a full-on attack, tickling the boy and laughing at how he squirmed. There was no way Ryoma could ever hope to overpower his much taller, much stronger senpai, so in an attempt to escape he rolled away from the relentless fingers, only to find himself falling right off the couch they sat on and hitting the floor, hard. He winced, knowing there was gong to be a rather large bruise on his back come the following day.

"Woah, Echizen," violet eyes peered over the side of the seat. "You ok?"

He didn't give an answer, but instead grabbed the older teen's shirt collar and used it to pull himself up, glaring eye-to-eye with the other when their faces were an inch apart. Then, without warning, he kissed him full on the lips, stealing his breath.

It took a minute for the shock to wear off, then Momoshiro returned the gesture full-force. He gladly accommodated the boy when he moved to climb back up on the couch, and allowed himself to be pushed back when he crawled over him, sitting straddled on his hips. Their lip-lock didn't break even once.

When they did break apart, Ryoma sat up, smirking at the older teen. "That wasn't very nice, Momo-senpai," he teased as he began pushing the other's tee-shirt up. "I could have gotten injured."

Small hands roamed the chiseled abs, working their way up the broad chest. Fingers flitted over sensitive parts, and the taller youth gasped slightly. He felt his pants tighten, and cringed when he realized the other felt it too, given the way his smirk deepened.

Leaning over, the freshman grinned "don't do it again," before licking a whimpering Momoshiro's lips. Then abruptly he sat up and climbed off the couch all together, picking up his bag and heading towards the door.

"H-hey! Echizen, where you going!?"

"Home," was the simple, isn't-it-obvious response.

"Wait a second!" he climbed off the couch, following the boy out the door to the front gate. "You can't just leave me like this!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Echizen!"

"See you tomorrow, Momo-senpai." And he left, having taught his upperclassman a lesson about picking on those who are smaller.

Smiling as he walked home, he decided maybe he'd forgive the other another day.

end

notes: Well...that was lame.. ^^* I didn't mean it to be that long, actually. Was supposed to end at the kiss, but my pencil kept writing, despite my protests. Saa na.... I actually don't really like Ryoma. ^^* I mean.....I don't *dislike* him...but he's not very high on my list of favorites. I do love Momo, however, and do think those two have *something* going on. (though Momo also has Kamio and Kaidou on the side too... ^^**) Gnar....


End file.
